Photo Dojo 3DS
Photo Dojo 3DS is a thirdquel to Photo Dojo 2, and Published by AlessioFuffa Co., it features a extremely improved character creator, and a large arena creator, and make alot like "Super Smash Bros" series. Features Fighting The first Photo Dojo by Nintendo features original fighting poses. As included video recorder, it can also contain when taked a photo or recorded a video, the cutter, the cutter is a feature that if you get messed up the pose a little bit, then you must create dots to cut the photo you made. Characters Character should be made, as they could in the last game and Miis too. But there's even Character Rush mode, however it's more like All Star mode, you can fight top 10 characters you choose. But don't worry about 12 characters, there's over 100 characters to choose, and 50 miis too, and you can unlock even Nintendo Stars from PD2 also. Modes Classic Mode More than like Photo Dojo, but this time, you can choose what number of enemies should appear, like 34 or 48. For example: I choose 103 enemies to kill! As when you kill every 100 enemies, there was appearing a mini-boss that is a giant character that it has 50 damage to take. All Star Mode Read here. and find the tab Modes and see All-Star mode. Adventure Mode It can also feature a mighty mode where you can adventure! You can play or edit adventures, but the maxium of the spaces for these are only 10. In adventures, there's the dots with numbers that means that is a level that you play, if is Green, it means you can play the level, if is Red, it means that you need to complete a level to unlock the level, The dots marked with a skull means there's the boss battle with a chosen character, that may has CPU difficulty to kill the player, and it has 100 damage to take him down, for example, first you make a big character, that is Bowser, then you choose a character for the boss, and you should choose a CPU level to kill the player, and for the last level, is a ending level, that contains the very, giantest, final boss. More similar to bosses. Hardcore Mode Hardcore mode is a bullet hell mode that if you shoot the fireball, it splits 3 of them, even in you shoot 3 mini-fireballs, they split 12 of them! When you kick-fly, he runs, when you ground-smash, if smashed, it will appear a ground lighting, and if you do over million punches, it can increase double attack of the skill. And if attacked, it should take a bit critical damage. Sandbox Mode There's also sandbox mode, a simulating mode that you can play peaceful, to spawn a enemy, go to the menu, then tap "Enemies", and choose what type enemy would do you like, then it spawns and get rid of you. Unlockable Characters Powerups Life Mushroom: If you touch it, you will get all of your health. ♪ Mushroom: If you touch it, the note power will increase to heal all the power. Prank Star: Don't touch it, he will decrease all of your health! Forced Prank Star: You have to not touch even this, he always can follow you! Boo Mushroom: He tries to help you become invisible for 10 seconds. Boomberang Flower: Gets 10 boomberangs to throw to enemies. Unlockable Extras There's also 5 extras to unlock, but they're only impossible to get all. Extra 1: Powerup Creator To get this, you need to kill at least 300 enemies. To use the powerup creator, you need to draw something, like a flower, it will name it "Star Flower", then you need to use behaviors for the powerup, and your done. Extra 2: Fast Speed To get this, you need to get killed by enemies over 50 times. Allows to set fast speed like when you hold SELECT selecting "Two players" like on the first Photo Dojo. Extra 3: Notepad DS To get this, do multiplayer with a friend and win 10 times. Allows you to draw, type your notes with your friends, you can draw concepts, characters and more... Extra 4: Stage Creator DX To get this, kill at least 350 enemies. This unlocks new features for the stage creator, it contains: Zoom, Draw and Countdown to take a photo. Extra 5: Sensei's New Corner To get this, win classic mode for the first time, it's actually very easy to get that. It allows to go in the shop, there's characters and stages, you can download the characters and stages but you need 1 photo point to download every content, getting photo points is needed to kill every 50 enemies in classic mode or fighting characters in All-Star Mode or Character Rush Mode. Mysterious Character Photo Dojo 3DS has a Mysterious Character when playing around the game, it's called Mystery Photo, it's insanely harder to find the character. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games by AlessioFuffa2 Category:Fan Games Category:3DS Games Category:2013